Buffy's Anatomy
by DislikeBangel
Summary: AU: Buffy is a surgical intern in Sunnydale Grace Hospital, when she meets a very interesting surgeon by the name of William Pratt. Loosely based on Grey's Anatomy. B/S shippings with others including W/O and X/A.
1. The Morning After

The Morning After.

Buffy woke up with a start, and realized that she wasn't laying on her bed, in fact she was laying on a couch. Her mother's couch in her mother's old house, and to make things worse she was naked, and there was a naked man laying on the floor.

'_I really need to lay off the tequila' _she thought as she got up. She quickly grabbed her panties, and shirt and nudged the sleeping man. He didn't move, so she nudged him again harder. He woke with a start, and she could not help but notice how gorgeous he was. He had piercing blue eyes, and an amazing body.

"Bloody hell woman, there are better ways to wake up a bloke." He retorted and looked up at the woman standing there with her arms crossed.

"Well, excuse me umm-"

"William" the man replied, which made Buffy blush.

"Yes well William, I am going to get in the shower, and when I come out you won't be here so…"

"Wait? Your kicking me out? Impressive, never met a woman who didn't make me breakfast after a nice roll in the hay." William exclaimed clearly offended and confused by the whole situation.

"I don't cook," Buffy simply replied and walked upstairs without looking back.

The room was full of eager interns when Buffy got to Sunnydale Grace Hospital. As Buffy looked around the hospital she took everything in, finally she was going to have a real solid chance at saving lives. She smiled and only hoped she could make her mother proud. A man approached the students, who she recognized was the chief of surgery

"Hello all, I am Chief Rupert Giles, and I have got to say I am excited to see all you're faces."

He looked straight at Buffy and smiled, he looked like a strict man, but had kind eyes.

"These next few years are going to be the best and worst of your lives, while some of you will excel and surpass our expectations many of you will fail," he stopped short and looked around at everyone "Take a look around, and get to know the people around you because they will be all you see for a long time," He paused and gave everyone a chance to let his words sink in "Alright with that being said, everyone please change into scrubs, and come back here to have residents appointed to you."

All the students made their way to the lockers and back in record time, when they had returned they were faced with four people, who started calling names out loud.

"I hope we don't get the Nazi because I heard she is a real bitch," whispered a brown haired girl, who looked too pretty to be a surgical intern. Buffy looked at her, and whispered back

"Is that her?" and pointed at a short black woman who had the meanest look on her face.

"Summers, Rosenberg, Harris, and Lehane you are all with me" yelled the woman

"Great" whispered Buffy and Faith in unison.

"First and foremost I am Dr. Bailey and everything you have heard about me is a lie," she looked around and stared at a tall guy who looked like he was going to faint "I am much worse than what people describe me, but I can make great surgeons out of all of you, so it will be stupid not to appreciate everything I have to teach you," she took her clipboard out, and assigned tasks for everyone. Buffy and a shy looking red head were assigned a patient with extensive head trauma, and headed to the patients room

"My name is Willow, by the way and since we are going to be working together for the day I'd figure to let you know" said the girl nervously. Buffy looked at her and smiled

"My name is Buffy, and I know weird name I get that a lot my mom was a total-"

"Are you by any chance Joyce Summer's daughter? I heard Dr. Bailey say Summers and I umm never mind none of my business," interrupted Willow but stopped when she noticed the look on Buffy's face.

"Yes, Joyce is my mother." she simply replied

They arrived to the patients room, and were not surprised to see a surgeon already there. His back was towards them, and he was explaining to the patient the procedure of the surgery.

"I think that is Dr. Pratt he is one of the best neurologists in the country," whispered Willow to Buffy. With that Dr. Pratt turned around and replied

"One of the best? I am the best there is, and that is why this man is in good hands," He looked over at Willow, and Buffy. Buffy's eyes went wide when she realized who the man was, and he stared at her for a second, gave her a sideways look and smirked. Willow looked rather embarrassed that he heard what she said and immediately extended her hand

" I am Dr. Rosenberg, and this is Dr. Summers we are the new interns, and here to assist with whatever you need," William took her hand and without taking his eyes off Buffy replied,

"Well this is just neat,"

Buffy looked mortified realizing that the man standing before her was not just the man she had kicked out this morning, but was also her very handsome, very cocky attending surgeon and boss.

'Well this is just…great.' thought Buffy as she shook his hand.


	2. Stop Looking At Me

**Stop Looking At Me.**

It had been such a strange morning for Buffy, so she was glad that it was lunch time, she just hoped her pager wouldn't go off while she enjoyed this quick moment of peace.

'_What am I going to do about Dr. Pratt? I can't believe I had sex with him, wild, crazy, and yummy sex..' _She mentally kicked herself in the head

"No do not think of the amazing sex, think of his cocky grin and rude behavior and stupid dreamy hair…Damnit!" She cursed under hear breath. This was going to be difficult.

The brunette from earlier in the morning ,who she now knew was named Faith, approached the table and sat down with her

"Hey, I heard you and Will had a head case with doctor Mcdreamy," said Faith taking a bite out of her apple

"uhh.. who? Dr Mcdreamy? I sure hope you are not talking about ," replied Buffy clearly confused. There was no way she could think of him any way other than repulsive because if she went there she wasn't coming back, and Mcdreamy was a good way to go there.

" is hot B, you and Rosenberg are lucky, and I had to spend my day in the pit stitching people up," replied Faith. The pit was a term they used for the ER because it was always hectic and full of sick, bruised up people.

"Yeah well he is not that dreamy, so stop talking about him ok?" replied Buffy quickly starting to get irritated

"Dang B, your acting all twitchy, are you always like this around people?" replied Faith surprised by her tone of voice. Before Buffy could answer Willow, and the brown haired kid she had seen earlier approached the table and sat down with them.

"Hey guys, isn't this fun? I can't wait until we get to start cutting people open!" exclaimed a very enthused Willow "oh by the way this is Alexander Harris, but he goes by Xander." The brown headed guy looked at them and smiled

"Black high heels with the strap?" said Xander looking at Buffy, which caught a weird look from all the girls "oh umm I saw you at the mixer yesterday? You left kind of early…" he drifted off again when he realized all the girls were still staring "Ok I'll shut up now." he dug his fork into his salad and stuffed his mouth

Before anyone could say anything else Buffy's pager went off,

"Aurgh it's the Nazi, so I better get going," She got up and turned to leave "Nice meeting you all!" she replied and walked away.

As Buffy waited for the elevator door to open she pondered on how big the hospital was, and realized that maybe that is why the elevator took so long to come down.

'_since the hospital is huge I might be able to avoid Dr. Pratt after all, I mean as long as I am in one floor and he is in another it should be a piece of cake,'_ Buffy thought to herself.

She was so lost in thought planning various ways to avoid him that she did not realize a man, specifically the man she did not want to see approached her and stood next to her

"Well we meet again luv," said . Buffy turned to look at him and rolled her eyes.

'_So much for that theory'_

"Seriously? Are you following me around now?" Buffy exclaimed

"Don't flatter yourself pet, I am just here to take the elevator, this was just a nice treat," he replied giving her a sideways look "Why so spooked? Weren't thinking about me where you?" He smiled when he saw her tense up.

She turned to look at him and was met by his piecing blue eyes, and immediately forgot her witty comeback, suddenly her legs felt like jelly and the thoughts of her naked body on his came rushing into her head.

"Stop that!" she replied trying to snap out of it

"Stop what?" he replied softly not taking his eyes off her

"Stop looking at me like t-that," Buffy stammered unable to keep a serious face, as a grin started forming on her mouth.

He gave her a questioning look.

"Stop looking at me like you seen me naked," she replied a little more harshly than she intended.

"Oh but I did see you naked, and it was amazing" replied Dr. Pratt at that moment the elevator door opened and they stepped in.

"Look you're my boss, yes I slept with you but that was before I knew you were my boss, and I am not sleeping with you again, or am I even going out with you," Buffy said once the elevators door closed.

"I am not you're boss. I am your bosses boss luv, and what makes you think I am asking you out?" he replied and before Buffy could answer he asked,

"Do you want to go out with me?" Buffy looked at him with an irritated look

"No! This is wrong on so many levels I am an intern, your intern, and you are an attending! To have any type of relationship other than professional would be so bad," Buffy tried to convince him, but seemed to be trying to convince herself more than anything.

"What are you afraid of pet? Afraid you might actually like me? Afraid I am-" he was cut off abruptly by her mouth as she planted a fierce kiss on him, she could feel the smile on his lips but she didn't care all she wanted to do was touch him again, she was having a long day, and she knew he was an amazing kisser. She wrapped her legs around him, and felt his tone body against hers. She moaned in his mouth as he cupped one of her breasts. She didn't want it to end, all she knew was that he had to keep touching her.

Ding!

The elevator bell went off, and Buffy immediately jumped off William before the doors opened. They were both out off breath, and it would be obvious to anyone what they were doing so, she quickly walked out of the elevator before they could notice her ruffled hair and scrubs. She left a very bewildered, and out of breath man in the elevator.

**A/N: reviews will help me develop the story line better! :]**


	3. Oh Penis

Oh Penis!

' _I am the biggest Ho in the world,' Buffy thought to herself as she walked around the hospital trying to find Dr. Bailey 'I literally jumped his bones without a care in the world. God what have I gotten myself into. I really should avoid him now and I am being serious this time no more-'_

"Summers!"

Dr. Bailey's shout snapped her back to reality, and away from her crazy rambling self.

"Yes, Dr. Bailey you paged me?" answered Buffy a bit nervous. This lady was the same height as her but she was a very mean lady and she did not want to upset her.

"Summers where the hell have you been? I paged you over ten minutes ago." replied a very pissed off looking Dr. Bailey

"Sorry I was downstairs having lunch, but I tried to-"

"I do not care about your problems Dr. Summers, now there is a woman in trauma 1 with extensive injuries and bruises. We believe she is a rape victim, you will assist me with her now lets move it," interrupted Bailey, and handed her the patient's chart.

When Buffy and Bailey arrived to the room. Buffy saw that the woman was indeed in bad shape. She had cuts and bruises all over her body, and she had blood all over her face.

After a short inspection they determined that the woman needed surgery because of a rapture in her throat, and since Buffy was on the case she got to scrub into surgery to observe the surgery. In surgery they discovered the woman's ruptured throat was because she had bit off, and swallowed the rapist's penis.

Since it was mainly Buffy's patient she had to carry the penis around in an ice chest until the police arrived to take it as evidence,

"What's in the cooler? Beer? Please say it is beer because I could really go for an ice cold beer right now," Said Faith as she approached Buffy who was sitting down with a pout on her face. When Buffy didn't reply she continued "You will not believe the day I've had today, nothing but happy cheerful people hugging me after delivering stupid lab results all day," she sighed and sat down next to Buffy.

"Well that's not so bad, at least you don't have to carry this all day," replied Buffy holding the ice chest still refusing to say what was in it.

"I am a surgeon, and I am meant to cut, but instead they had me delivering lab results to patients. I heard you got to scrub in on the rape victim's surgery that rocks! how could your day be worse than mine just because you have to carry a cooler? What really is in it by the way? Blood? Oohh a heart?-"

"It's a penis." replied Buffy in a very monotone voice "The rape victim bit it off the attacker, and now I have to wait for the police to arrive so I can give it to them."

"Your kidding right? You are actually carrying around a severed penis in a cooler? Ohh you gotta let me see it B," replied Faith in disbelief and tried to snatch the cooler from Buffy.

"No, it's is weird and wrong to stare at a severed penis, it's already gross enough that I have to carry it around," Buffy replied grabbing it out of Faith's reach. Faith burst out laughing, and Buffy shot daggers at her with her eyes.

"Can you be a little more mature about this?" Buffy exclaimed.

"Dr. Summers" said a very British sounding voice that Buffy already recognized, she sighed because she had momentarily forgotten about her encounter with Dr. Pratt and now that he was right in front of her staring at her with those intense blue eyes did the steamy memories come back to torment her.

"Um yes? Dr. Pratt? Is there something you needed?" replied Buffy trying not to let her voice crack. She hoped he wasn't stupid enough to say anything about the kiss in front of Faith. He eyed Faith and decided to stick just to business this time

"Just thought I would let you know that we have contacted all the hospitals in Sunnydale, and if this bastard decides to look for medical attention, which he will soon we will be waiting for him." Dr. Pratt's face was very serious, and almost deadly. He looked enraged at the thought of the man.

"If I had not taken an oath for this carrier, I would have chucked that bloody penis down the drain, and let that son of a bitch bleed to death. That woman is a warrior, and I have nothing but respect for her," He replied, and Buffy just stared at him in awe. His attitude towards the whole situation just made her want him more.

"Well thank you for informing me of that Dr. Pratt," replied Buffy.

"Dr. Lehane, Bailey needs your help in the pits," said a nurse, which prompted Faith to get up

"Good Luck on your case B," said Faith as she walked away.

Buffy looked over at William nervously, and realized that they were now alone, and hoped that he wouldn't bring up the kiss

"Well if there is nothing else you need me for I have a severed penis to look after…" Buffy started and stopped when she looked at the seriousness of William's face

"We kissed Buffy." said William very suddenly.

"Damn so much for hoping you would forget about it." replied Buffy

"Actually you kissed me Summers, you jumped on me like a horny teenager, not that I mind." he replied quickly

"Look Will- Dr. Pratt yes I kissed you but it was a momentary lapse of judgment. It won't happen again. It can't happen again. It is so wrong and unethical and inappropriate.." replied Buffy trying very hard not to stare straight into his eyes.

"Go out to dinner with me, and trust me luv I'll show you a good time," replied William moving a strand of hair out of her face

"Stop that, god did you not listen to a word I said?" she replied with a sigh "No and that is the final answer."

William's beeper went off, and he turned to leave

"Think about it pet. You wont regret it, after all I am unforgettable" He said as he walked away

"God he just doesn't quit!," Buffy murmured to herself penis in hand " and where are the damn cops!" she said much louder.

The police had not arrived until much later, and not before the rapist who had arrived and passed out bleeding in the ER. Buffy was allowed to scrub into surgery and watch the doctors reattach his penis even though every doctor in the OR was against it. After surgery she changed out of her scrubs and headed home.

As she stood waiting for the elevator door to open she thought about her crazy day and wondered what other crazy things were in store for her. The elevator door opened and she saw Dr. Pratt standing there alone.

"Damn!" she said out loud, and before he could say anything else she turned around and headed for the stairs instead.

'Think about anything except the sexy doctor, and his amazing blue eyes. Think about anything except the amazingly gorgeous doctor with those amazing lips, and oh that tongue..'

"Aurgh! This is not working" replied Buffy out loud as she walked down the stairs.

'Well at least I am not in the elevator with him, because I am pretty sure I would have jumped his bones already if I was' she thought to herself

"This is not too bad ," Buffy said to herself as she made her way down the last flight of stairs " and it is not a bad way to exercise," she said to herself

"I know a much more fun way to exercise," replied the voice she knew too well. She looked up at him and blush he was wearing a smirk on his face. "Talking to yourself luv?" he continued

"Stalking me now are you?" Buffy replied angrily "Why do you keep following me around?"

" Not stalking you pet, but I love how worked up you get when you see me, not that it surprises me though. I always have that affect on women specially after I've made them-" Buffy interrupted William before he could finish his sentence.

"you are a pig, and you need to leave me alone," replied Buffy hotly

"Is that what you really want Summers? Because your body seems to want something completely different," he said inching closer to her, she could feel his hot breath on her neck, and her knees buckled. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, and looked at her with those intense blue eyes that bore into her soul. He trailed his thumb down the side of her neck, and down to her breasts. He felt her nipple harden over the very thin shirt she was wearing, and she gulped her eyes dilated and her core got unbearably wet.

"You want it Summers, I can feel it, and I know nobody has given it to you as well as I have, I could feel it that night I had you screaming-" She slightly pushed him off her

"Stop it, you are being a pig. Please leave me alone." said Buffy snapping out of her daze. She walked past him trying to regain steady breathing.

"Good night then Dr. Summers," yelled William, she didn't turn back but she could almost see his stupid smirk and it pissed her off even more.

"I need a cold shower" she murmured to herself.


End file.
